Sublime colapso
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Cuando dos mundos se encuentran, el enfrentamiento es inevitable y la supervivencia la prioridad.


Disclaimer:

_Los detalles, trama original y personajes de "Avatar: The Last Airbender" son propiedad intelectual de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko._

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_¡Bienvenidos al experimental fic!... De nuevo…_

_Como no me he cansado de decir, la idea no será particularmente original, les resumo en la pregunta del millón "¿Qué harían si un personaje de un mundo que consideramos "irreal" de repente llega a nuestro mundo? ¿Es el sueño otaku hecho realidad? ¿O acaso el inicio de una pesadilla?_

_Quizás lo recuerden, quizás no. Este fic ya lo había publicado, no recuerdo la fecha exacta, pero ya tiene algunos ayeres. Por diferentes motivos no se pudo continuar con el proyecto, e incluso terminó siendo eliminado. Pero, a varios años, con cierta madurez como escritora de fics y si, como persona también, pienso que es bueno traerlo de vuelta ahora que acaba este año que ha sido tan especial personalmente, y empieza uno con grandes proyectos en todos los sentidos._

_Sin más preámbulos, les deseo a todos los que abran esta ventana y lleguen hasta aquí, un feliz año 2014, que todavía vale porque no se ha acabado enero._

Dedicatorias:

_Para El Gran Kaiosama, y Natsuko, grandes escritores amigos, que creyeron en este proyecto desde el principio aunque ahora se muestran escépticos sobre su destino en este regreso._

* * *

**Sublime Colapso**

Cuando dos mundos se encuentran, el enfrentamiento es inevitable y la supervivencia la prioridad.

* * *

**Cruzando**

En algún momento el aire le empezó a faltar en los pulmones y el zumbido en sus oídos se prolongaba con infernal insistencia. Se sentía mareada, adolorida, cansada más que nada, casi a punto de desfallecer. Con los ojos entre abiertos estiró la mano agarrotada por un calambre que le tensaba cada parte de la extremidad tratando de alcanzar a alguna de sus compañeras, pero ellas ya se encontraban demasiado lejos como para siquiera escucharle gritar.

No podía respirar y simplemente perdió el conocimiento…

Sus brazos estaban entumidos, de hecho todo su cuerpo lo estaba. Abrió los ojos con pesadez vislumbrando entre manchas celestes y blancas. Recordaba haber quedado en medio de un torbellino causado por el Avatar pero realmente le sorprendía en demasía las agallas de aquél chico criado por monjes pacifistas para haber hecho una técnica tan poderosa, especialmente porque de las tres chicas de la nación del fuego, ella representaba relativamente el menor de los peligros considerando su naturaleza afable.

El silbido en sus oídos continuaba, trató de levantar un poco la cabeza pero la presión ejercida sobre ella era demasiada, tardó unos minutos que le parecieron terriblemente largos tratando de mantenerse consciente totalmente, pero cuando lo logró descubrió con horror cómo ese silbido y la presión eran indicativos de que caía peligrosamente a tierra firme o lo que parecía serlo. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para girarse y tratar de aminorar de alguna manera la velocidad que llevaba. Pero los tejados se veían cada vez más cerca.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir soltó los velos de su vestido para tratar de hacer un poco de resistencia, pero las delgadas y finas telas de su vestimenta se limitaron a enredarse en un árbol frenando su caída bruscamente, pero frenando al fin y al cabo. Aún con miedo, sintiendo su brazo derecho dislocado y una rama rota clavada en alguna de sus piernas terminó por abrir los ojos viéndose en medio de una callejuela estrecha de relativamente altas construcciones. Se movió un poco soltando algunas lágrimas pero tras algunos intentos por fin se soltó cayendo con poca gracia sobre el empedrado, rodando un poco por la pendiente de la calle.

Dolía demasiado y debía atender sus heridas, pero contar con que alguien la rescataría era un poco iluso hasta para ella.

Con el brazo que aún tenía sano presionó algunos puntos de sus piernas para detener la hemorragia tras haberse asegurado de sacar todas las astillas, al menos las más notorias. Luego trató de acomodarse el brazo y si bien no era un trabajo médico envidiable al menos le regresó la utilidad parcialmente.

—Hay niña. — dijo una mujer que pasaba mirando el árbol y a la chica alternadamente; —Eso te pasa por andar de _marimacha. _— agregó caminando hacia ella, levantándola con una sola mano, pues en la otra llevaba una gran bolsa a cuadros. Le sacudió un poco de tierra y hojas que aún tenía con unos poco afectuosos golpecillos y le dio una mirada a sus heridas, como no sangraba asumió que se trataba solamente de unos raspones.

—Anda vete a tu casa ¡Y ponte un sweater! ¡Estás helada! — exclamó pasándole levemente la mano por los brazos descubiertos, mirando de reojo los pantalones tres cuartos y la blusa corta que llevaba.

—Hay con estas niñas. — concluyó pasando de largo, los ojos café de la chica la siguieron hasta que la regordeta figura se perdió de vista.

No había siquiera podido abrir la boca, sus labios se habían quedado prácticamente pegados tratando de proteger a una reseca garganta, necesitaba un poco de agua, se movió calle abajo sosteniéndose de la pared, había detenido la hemorragia mas no tratado las heridas, a medida que avanzaba se encontraba con más gente, algunos saludaban otros no. Hasta cierto punto el pintoresco lugar era normal, si uno hacía de lado el totalmente raro estilo de construcción. No había muros de madera y papel, ni murallas de arena comprimida ni fortalezas de hierro.

Finalmente encontró una fuente en medio de una plaza, avanzó tan rápido como pudo y metió la mano llevándosela enseguida a sus labios humedeciéndolos lo suficiente como para romper su sellado.

—No hagas eso. — dijo una chica que estaba cerca; —El agua está sucia.

— ¿Qué tanto? — Preguntó con cierta inocencia, un poco de tierra no le haría nada, la otra se encogió de hombros.

—A veces los borrachos orinan ahí… ¿Cómo te llamas? Te me haces familiar.

—Ty Lee. — respondió usando parte de sus ropas para frotarse los labios enérgicamente tras escuchar la advertencia. La chica le miraba arqueando las cejas aguantando las ganas de reírse, cómo había gente que se creía su papel cuando hacía cosplay.

—El _Howard Johnson_ está a unas dos cuadras, digo, por si andas perdida.

— ¿Eh?

—Nos vemos, y ya no tomes agua de las fuentes. — le dijo con burla siguiendo su camino.

—Gracias…— dijo casi al aire.

— ¿El _Howard Johnson_? — se preguntó a si misma dirigiendo la mirada hacia dónde le habían señalado. Entonces notó en un muro un cartel con una fotografía del Avatar. Estaban también sus amigos y al fondo Zuko. Suspiró con alivio, no era la primera representación teatral que veía de ellos y quizás alguno de sus conocidos de sus días en el circo podía estar de gira ahí, no perdía nada yendo a ver.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Y si llegaron hasta acá_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
